


offering

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Serial Killer AU (DRV3) [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gen, Gore, Kidnapping, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: "You have such pretty eyes, Amami. It'd be a shame if you lost them."
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: Serial Killer AU (DRV3) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988155
Kudos: 9





	offering

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... read the tags. Please. I'm not good at tagging but please.
> 
> Also the title has no reference to Angie lol I'm bad at l i fe

When you've known someone since elementary, you get used to who you think they are. Especially if you've never really talked to them. But you've known, for all your life, that they've been there. They didn't pay attention to you, they didn't look at you, but at the same time, they were an outcast, alone, always buried in books and literature. 

Amami still remembered her, from back when her glasses were bigger than her head and people laughed and made fun of her for having braces. She looked so small then, so fragile, her hands always trembling and her mouth always running. She was never like this.

He struggled again at the ropes tying his hands and feet to a chair, keeping his eyes on her as he did so. She'd taken him down to some remote area, where no one could hear him scream or cry. She was hunched over some sort of table, powders and liquids of all sorts decorating the table. Littered around were various scrapped outfits, left here to rot on their own. That table was also decorated in sharp knives of all different sizes, no doubt about to be used to torture him until he broke.

She turns towards him, a scalpel in one hand and a plain knife in the other. The only light was coming from a singular light bulb hanging from the ceiling. That light bounced off her circular glasses, making her look like a mad scientist.

"Let me go." He really shouldn't be making demands, ones that would obviously not be fulfilled. Shirogane was a persistent woman, that he knew for sure.

"Hah! I've plainly known you've had a good sense of humor, Amami!" He frowned, watching her step closer to him, standing just in front of him. "But I need you for my work. You won't be leaving here."

What was her work? She looked like a designer from the scattered outfits, but why would a designer need to kidnap him? Or was this just one of her side-projects, something she wanted to do for fun?

Some hobby she had.

She sat down on his lap, her legs spread so she could get as close to him as possible. He assumed the larger blade was in case he tried to push her off and the other was for whatever she had planned. Maybe it was a silent threat too, he didn't know. Amami just wanted out of this situation with the least amount of trauma possible.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware of the rising amount of..." She licked her lips, grinning madly. For a moment, he could see her eyes through her glasses. She looked dazed, like she truly wasn't there, too far in her head. "Murders in Japan, right?" Of course he was aware. That fact terrified the public, and the lack of criminals being caught only drove the stake further in the ground. 

"...Yeah." The more he watched her, the more he feared for his own life. At this point, he wouldn't be surprised if she was one of those killers and he was her next victim. She'd be able to kill him and get away with it easily; he didn't have much contact with his family ever since he moved away and he could never stay in one place for long, meaning he didn't have very many friends. He could disappear and wouldn't be noticed for weeks.

"I've been thinking..." Shirogane seemed nervous now, looking away from him bashfully. "What if I made my own?"

"Your... own..?" That's what she had taken him for? Some sort of horrible torture that would make him as bad as the rest, that would turn him into an infamous serial killer? Is that what she seriously wanted? "You're insane."

She laughed again, grinning as she took the larger blade and forced it into his arm in one swift motion. He screamed, his fingers gripping the chair, his legs stiffening underneath her as tears pooled in his eyes.

She let go of the blade, letting it sit in his arm as blood leaked out of the wound, staining his torn sleeve. She gripped his jaw, tilting his head upwards. "That's exactly right. Cry, scream, no one will hear you. You're mine, Amami. You'll realize that soon."

* * *

It had been hours. Maybe days. He'd lost his sense of time a while ago. No matter how long it'd been, Shirogane had never left, using the blades to slowly drive him mad. It was so much, and every wound she gave him she stitched right back up so he wouldn't bleed out. His voice was gone, his throat dry from the screams that still tried to leave his throat. But he didn't give in, not yet. No matter how distant, he still had little sisters that looked up to him. Amami didn't want to let them down, not like this.

"Amami... your unshakable spirit is just plainly fascinating! But I don't have time for it." Amami's head fell forward, his breathing labored and heavy. The sting of every mark she left nearly drove him crazy. His limbs ached, his chest burned, his entire body felt sore and tired. He couldn't even process what she had said, simply grateful for the small break he was recieving.

Until she grabbed his hair, tugging his head back up into place. The larger knife was dropped on the floor and immediately forgotten. he had difficulty focusing on her face; vision blurry with tears and exhaustion. 

"You have such beautiful eyes. It's such a shame you have to lose them." Using one hand, she held his eyelids open, the other hand guiding the smaller blade towards his left eye. Amami snapped back to reality, weakly struggling against his binds, trying to pull his head away from her. It was all futile in the end as she drove the blade under his eye, eliciting broken screams from his scratchy throat. Searing pain spread through his head, the blade driving deeper and deeper until she angled it upwards, forcing his eye out of the socket and making it messily spill from his head and onto his lap in a rush of blood and gore.

All he could see was the empty organ on his lap, staring up at him as Shirogane did nothing to move it out of the way. Blood poured from the empty socket, but she did nothing to help him, to stop the flow. She only moved to remove the other eye as well, only stopping once he gave in.

"Sh-Shiro...gane... I-I'll do it... just st-stop..." His voice was raspy and irritated his throat, but the pleading seemed to satisfy Shirogane as she took his eye off his lap, unceremoniously dropping it in a nearby trash can. She returned with bandages, properly treating every wound she gave him.

Once she was done, she spoke again. "I'm glad we could work this out. See ya tomorrow!" She cut his binds, but he didn't move. Shirogane left, probably going to work on something she actually needed to do. 

Amami didn't move for a while. After a bit, he simply passed out, falling limp in the bloodied chair. He couldn't even consider what was going to happen tomorrow. All he knew was that he felt immeasurably tired. It wasn't hard to let sleep take him.


End file.
